A Moment of Tranquility
by zeusfluff
Summary: Peter takes a moment to soak in the newest member to the Bishop family.


**A Moment of Tranquility**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 7/4/12. Date Finished: 7/15/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Peter takes a moment to soak in the newest member to the Bishop family.

* * *

March 2nd, 2013

Etta was perfect. Peter couldn't help but marvel at every feature on her tiny body. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around his giant index finger with a grip he was sure was all her mothers. She opened her mouth in an 'O' and yawned a yawn so big he was sure that she would let out a scream. But instead Etta opted for closing it and gave a little whimper.

His gaze lifted from Etta momentarily and went to Olivia who was asleep in the bed. Her hair was still matted to her face, sweat still ever-present on her left brow. His attention back on Etta, he had a hard time believing that something so tiny could cause Olivia to be in labor for over 72 hours. At one point Olivia had been so tired, he wasn't sure she had enough strength to push anymore. But Olivia surprised him, she had strength he didn't know she even had. Etta was squirming in his arms and getting whiny.

"Shh Etta-bear, mommy is sleeping. Should we go and see grandpa? Aunt Astrid? Aunt Rachel? Your cousin Ella? They are gonna be so happy to see you."

Taking a deep breath Peter went out into the hallway and made it to the waiting room. He kept the soft pink baby blanket wrapped around Etta's tiny body. The goofy smile was still plastered on Peter's face. Etta stuck her tiny hand outside of her soft pink blanket cocoon as if to wave. Walter was the first to see the tiny hand sticking out of the soft pink blanket.

"Son? Is this my granddaughter?"

Peter smiled and placed Etta into Walter's arms.

"Careful with her. Hold her head up."

Etta cooed a little and snuggled right into Walter's arms. Walter scolded Peter.

"Peter, I know how to hold a baby. She has your nose Peter. Agent Dunham's eyebrows. How is Olivia doing son? A nurse told me she had a difficult delivery."

Peter nodded his head and brushed an index finger along her tiny cheek.

"Don't worry Walter, Olivia's just fine. It was touch and go for awhile. 72 hours of labor is no easy feat Walter. 16 of those hours her body spent trying to push Etta out. She's exhausted. We had to give her a little nudge on the last push to get Etta out, she was so tired. She's resting. Etta's perfect."

Walter doted over Etta and showered her tiny head with kisses. He'd never been so proud to hold his first grandchild. Ella bounded up to Walter with her arms outstretched.

"Me next grandpa! Me next!"

Walter inspected Ella's hands for a minute.

"Are your hands clean child? This baby is germ-free right now. We don't need her getting sick on account that someone hasn't taken the proper precautions on hand washing."

Ella nodded her head vigorously and kept her arms outstretched towards Walter's.

"Ok, very good Stella. You may hold your cousin now."

Ella beamed with pride as Walter placed Etta into Ella's arms. Ella was so excited she forgot to use her indoor voice.

"Hi Etta! I'm your cousin Ella! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

Etta let out a scream from her lungs that alerted everyone she was upset she'd been woken up from her nap.

"I'm sorry Etta. Here, maybe mommy can hold you?"

Rachel took Etta from Ella's arms and rocked her. Etta wouldn't stop crying by this point. Peter took Etta back into his arms and apologized to everyone.

"Sorry. I should get her back to Olivia. She's getting hungry."

Ella piped up from behind Peter just as he turned his back towards her.

"Uncle Peter, can I watch?"

Peter cleared his throat and turned around.

"I'll have to talk to your Aunt Liv about it first ok sweetie?"

Ella though nodding, she seemed defeated for a second, but only fleetingly so. When she looked back at Peter, she smiled a toothless smile.

"That's ok. I'll wait to see what Aunt Liv says. Thanks for letting me hold her Uncle Peter."

Peter smiled at Ella and winked.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Walking back down the hallway towards Olivia's room, he noticed she'd stirred in bed and was confused until she saw him with Etta safely tucked into his arms. As he placed Etta into her arms, he knew that one day his little girl would be a heart breaker. Just like her daddy.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
